Canines
Canines are one of the few species that visited Eberron and Oerth. They are the source of some of the werewolf legends and are commonly mistaken for werewolves. The canines don't visit Eberron much anymore, for obvious reasons. Now they ply the starways looking for adventure and new places to settle. They come from a star system that is 58 light years away from Oerth. Racial Traits * +2 Strength, +2 Wisdom, -2 Charisma; 4 HP * Canines are medium sized humanoids with the wolf subtype. * Flexible Bonus Feat: A canine can select one extra feat at 1st level. * Intimidating Hunters: A canine gains Intimidate and Survival as class skills. * Sprinters (Ex): Canines gain a +10 foot racial bonus to their speed when using the charge, run, or withdraw actions. * Low-Light Vision (Ex): A canine can see twice as far as a race with normal vision in conditions of dim light. * Scent: '''a canine has the scent ability. Physical Description The canine is actually a humanoid wolf. They stand on two feet, and have two arms, two hands, and an opposable thumb. They are covered with fur and are typically tailless, although some specimens may have a small tail that is the result of genetics. Canines come in white, grey, black, or red coats and typically go naked except for a belt around their waists. Eye color range from blue (the truly blessed), to green, to yellow, and finally brown. The canine tends to howl at certain times and wolves will answer the howling. There are no humanoid dogs. Homeworld The canines come from a constellation that resembles a wolf in Oerth's skies. The system includes some wheres upwards to nine planets and has a planet the size of Earth. The wolves developed spaceflight, and get around using a different interstellar drive than the Space Fold Drive, known as the warp drive. The wolves have visited Eberron, although there is no hopes of forming a colony there as the Church of the Silver Flame hunts humanoid wolves. They've been to Oerth, and their presence there just fuels tales of werewolves. They aren't planning on returning to either planet. Space, however, is vast and there are other worlds to settle. Society and Alignment At first glance, wolf society is structured. But it's more like human society in how the wolves act. Many wolves express their individuality through tattoos and coat colorings. Some even wear earrings. However, society is based on those that have nice things and the have nots. Still, that doesn't prevent wolves to go out into space and to look for new worlds to settle. As their homeworld gets over populated, the need to start colonies is important to some wolves and was the impeteus for the development of the Warp Drive. Still, their society is structured so they tend towards lawful alignments. Relations The Canine wolf can get along well with humans. Although seeing a humanoid wolf is off putting for most humans. As most humans confuse a humanoid wolf with the werewolf. Androids accept the canines as they are. The wolves respect the Kasathas for their self reliance, and they accept the ysoki for who they are. Adventurers The canines adventure in the starways for many different reasons. Perhaps they would like to earn a living, perhaps they seek to change the Church of the Silver Flame's stance on werewolves (which is unlikely). Perhaps they are curious about the stars and want to see what adventure in the starways are like. Their frame and offputting nature to humans make them good soldiers and operatives. While their penchant for going into space also makes them good mechanics and mystics. OGL Section 15 -- Copyright Notice '''Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Race Guide. © 2012, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Dennis Baker, Jesse Benner, Benjamin Bruck, Jason Bulmahn, Adam Daigle, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock, Hal MacLean, Jason Nelson, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Owen K.C. Stephens, Todd Stewart, and Russ Taylor. '''Garou Race. © '''2015, 2016 by Elton Robb. Author: Elton RobbCategory:Species Category:Spacefaring Species Category:World Category:World Building Category:Canine Category:Wolf